Come What May - A Wedding Duet
by Persephone Greer
Summary: Kurt and Blain reunite to sing a duet for Will and Emma's wedding, but is Kurt ready to take a chance on Blaine again? Based on spoilers and speculation from the upcoming episode 'I Do'. Rated T.


A/N This is full of spoilers for the upcoming episode 4X14 "I Do". Read at your own risk.

I _strongly_ recommend listening to the song Come What May before you read this fic if you aren't already familiar with the song. It's a great song and really sets the tone for this fic.

**This fic was based off of some of the earliest spoilers for the episode and is of course now entirely jossed.**

Word count: 4900 words

* * *

"Damnit I am _never_ going to get this jeté"

"Kurt, just keep trying."

Kurt Hummel had been practicing with Rachel Berry in the NYADA dance studio for nearly two hours. Despite both of their best efforts, Kurt had only slightly improved from when they started. The slow process was killing him. He was only in his first week at NYADA, but it took just one dance class with Cassandra July to figure out how behind he was.

Kurt has two major disadvantages when it comes to dancing. Firstly, he had missed an entire semester. The agreement upon his acceptance was that he would learn everything he had missed on his own time. This was challenging, but not impossible, for all of his music and acting classes. He had experience with those. His second disadvantage was that he had never taken a dance class in his life (besides from Booty Camp back in high school). He was one of the only ones and dance was becoming a nightmare.

"It's impossible, Rachel. I'm just never going to be a dancer."

"Maybe we should just take a break?" Rachel suggests hesitantly.

Kurt is about to protest, but the dryness in his throat and the pains in his feet make him say, "Sure. But only for a couple minutes."

Grabbing his water bottle and collapsing on the floor, Kurt pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees that he had missed two text messages during his practicing. "Blaine texted me. He wants to know if I can Skype with him tonight around six o'clock." Looking up at Rachel, he asks, "Do we have plans?"

Rachel thinks for a moment. "No, I don't think we do."

Already texting his reply, Kurt says, "Great, because Blaine said it's about something important."

"How are you guys these days?" Blaine hadn't been the topic of conversation in a while, but Rachel knew they were talking to each other again. "I hope I'm not prying."

Kurt laughs. "No, you're not. We're good. You know, just friends, but the awkwardness between us isn't there anymore. I missed talking to him."

"Do you _want_ to be more than friends?"

"I don't know, Rachel." Kurt sighs. "I just don't know if I can open up to him the same way knowing he broke my heart. I know he's sorry, but it just feels different between us now."

"You still love him." Rachel isn't questioning, just stating a fact.

Kurt stares at her seriously, "Doesn't make a difference. We're better off as friends. He's my best friend and I don't want to ruin it over anything." Kurt looks at his watch with a start and says, "Rachel, it's nearly four. I want to get at least another half an hour of practicing in before we head home."

"Alright, alright".

* * *

At 5:55, Kurt is showered, fed and is logging on to Skype. He isn't surprised to see that Blaine is already online. He's always early. Kurt accepts his call and can't help but smile as he appears on his laptop screen, bow tie loosened and stuffing his face with spaghetti.

"Sorry, hey," he says. Kurt gives him a moment to finish chewing. "I'm calling you in between writing an English essay and studying for a math test. I can't exactly eat when I'm doing either of those things."

"It's okay, I understand." Blaine's text has been making Kurt nervous. What could be so important?

"How's your day?" He asks as he takes another bite.

"Fine," Kurt replies automatically before admitting, "It's a little frustrating, actually. I can honestly say I'll never play Tony or Older Billy Elliot on Broadway."

"Don't worry about it." Blaine pushes his bowl away. "You'll be too busy playing Emcee and Fiyero."

Kurt laughs, but he's too distracted with his curiosity to joke. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" he asks hesitantly.

"Well," he begins, "I wanted to ask you if you were going to Mr. Schuster and Ms. Pillsbury's wedding."

Taken by surprise, Kurt manages to get out, "Um, I'm pretty sure. You know how much I love weddings. Why?"

"I wanted to do a duet for them at the wedding and I was wondering if you would like to sing it with me," he answers slowly.

"Oh."

Blaine suddenly looks unsure. "Look, if it might be awkward or you're busy, I –"

"No!" Kurt interrupts, "I think it's a great idea."

Blaine's face lights up at his words. "Really?"

"Yes, of course. You're always my favourite duet partner. What did you have in mind?"

Blaine hesitates. "Well, I was thinking, and if you hate it then we'll pick something else, about 'Come What May' from _Moulin Rouge_."

"Blaine, it's perfect. No song could describe their romance better." Kurt loves that movie and Blaine knows it.

"Are you sure? Because we could always –"

"I'm sure."

Blaine grins at the screen and Kurt can't help but return it. "So, uh, I guess I'll be singing Christian's part and you'll be singing Satine's?"

Kurt nods. "Yeah, of course. And don't worry about the key; I've hit those high notes _plenty_ of times."

Blaine laughs and even through the pixilated image on the screen, Kurt can see his eyes crinkle. "I know you can." He checks his watch and his smile wavers. "Look Kurt, you know I wish I could talk to you all night, but this math test isn't going anywhere."

"Oh." Irrational disappointment floods Kurt as he looks to the clock on his screen and sees he's been talking to Blaine for just twenty minutes. "It's okay. I understand."

"The wedding is in less than a week so we won't really get to practice together", Blaine points out, "I think it would be easiest if we just practice on our own and then hope for the best during the wedding."

Kurt laughs, "Yeah, well we've never had any issues with that before so I think we'll be okay."

"I'll see you on Saturday, okay?" Blaine is looking directly at his the camera and though he can't see it in the dark, Kurt is imaging his hazel eyes shining at him.

"Good luck with your homework", Kurt replies.

"Thanks and good luck with your dancing." Blaine gives him one last smile before the call is disconnected.

Kurt smiles the rest of the evening, and despite Rachel's urging, he doesn't tell her what they talked about it. Even though Blaine didn't say anything, Kurt has a feeling their duet is a surprise.

He's feeling oddly jittery and he's not sure why. He's performed in front of audiences plenty of times and singing with Blaine is something he's done dozens of times. Kurt is all of a sudden looking more forward to the wedding than he was expecting. Sure he would be seeing all his old friends, but he already knew that when he received the invitation a month ago. It's not until he's lying in bed trying to sleep when the realization hits him.

"_You move me Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."_

Kurt is suddenly brought back to two years ago in an empty classroom at Dalton Academy. He's brought back to his first real kiss. He's brought back to one of the most thrilling and gratifying moments of his life. He's brought back to when Blaine confessed that he _did_ have feelings for him.

The realization takes his breath away. He feels the blood drain out of his face and his heart is pounding. Kurt is certain that Blaine has more intentions with this duet than just surprising Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury.

Just like last time.

"_You move me Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."_

* * *

"No, most definitely go with the second tie."

In the Hummel-Hudson household, Kurt has taken a break from his hectic schedule of getting ready for the wedding to give Finn some much needed fashion advice.

"I find it absolutely insane", continued Kurt, "that Mr. Schuster hasn't given his Best Man any rules on what to wear. For all he knows, you could show up in a bright green shirt and ruin every single wedding photo!"

"Naw", Finn replies, doing up his tie, "He knows you would never let me do that."

Kurt had taken a Friday evening flight with Rachel for the Saturday afternoon wedding and would be flying out on Sunday morning. Analysing Finn's tuxedo, he realized how much he missed being home. "You look great, you really do."

"Thanks bro", Finn looks at himself up and down in the mirror and Kurt sees him tug anxiously at his collar. "So how's Rachel?" he asks too casually.

"She's fine." Kurt answers.

"Look, I just haven't seen her since Thanksgiving and I really don't know how we stand. I'm just not looking forward to seeing her tonight." Finn sits down on the bed and puts his head in hands.

"Finn, Rachel doesn't feel any animosity towards you in the slightest. She's not even bringing a date." Kurt sees Finn reacts to his words and continues; "Besides, as the Best Man, you'll be at the head table and therefore won't be sitting with her."

Finn processes his word and looks up suddenly, "Hey, are you going to be okay sitting with Blaine?"

Kurt smiles and tries to suppress the butterflies he gets in his stomach at the sound of his name. "Yeah, we're just friends and we talk all the time. It's no big deal." Kurt checks the clock. "We have to leave in half an hour so I have to let you go so I can finish with my hair."

Thirty-five minutes later, the two boys are getting into the car, rambling about Finn's nervousness of his speech at the reception and Kurt's predictions on what Emma is going to wear. Arriving at Lima Banquet Hall, Finn goes to join the rest of the wedding party while Kurt finds a seat near the aisle. Being one of the first ones there, Kurt analyses the white runner down the aisle, the red rose petals that are scattered around the entire room. It's very minimalist and very nice.

It isn't long before the place begins to fill up with people and he is joined by Rachel, Mercedes and Blaine. At the other side of the room he can see Brittany with Sam and an irritated looking Santana while Quinn sits beside them looking like a fourth wheel. He easily points out Tina and Mike looking rather uncomfortable together while Artie is visibly trying to stir the conversation between them. Behind him sits Joe, Puck and Sugar with a bunch of other teenagers that Kurt figures to be the new glee club members. He recognizes a few from the musical.

Finally, the music starts and Mr. Shuster appears at the makeshift altar as the Minister comes out to greet people. First, Finn walks down the aisle linking arms with a woman Kurt doesn't know in a pale blue dress. He registers that this must be Ms. Pillsbury's maid of honour. The music changes and everyone lets out an audible gasps as Emma steps onto the aisle. She's wearing a bright white sheath dress that is unsurprisingly retro but surprisingly chic.

She looks absolutely radiant.

She and Mr. Schue keep their vows simple but personal and as anyone could have predicted, Kurt begins to tear up as they exchange rings. "I just really love weddings, okay?" he whispers to Rachel besides him. She leans her head on his shoulder and gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Everyone cheers as the bride and groom exit into the the hallway and the guests begin to make their way into the reception hall. It's decorated similarly to the room before, very white and elegant. The New Directions are assigned to two tables and Kurt takes a seat next to Rachel. Blaine come by a moment later and nervously hovers behind Kurt's chair before sitting on his other side.

"If I may say this, you look _very_ handsome tonight, Kurt", Blaine whispers in his ear making his cheeks flood with colour. _If this isn't Blaine trying to send me signals_, Kurt thinks, _I don't know what is_. Rachel gives him a very knowing look and he decides he's going to ignore her for the rest of the night.

Tonight is for him and possibly for Blaine. Kurt hasn't made up his mind on that quite yet.

Testing the waters, Kurt questions Blaine on the New Directions and their plans since losing Sectionals.

"Well, there are still a lot of opportunities for us to perform, even if it's not for completion," he says. "Seniors homes, school events... the list goes on and on." Kurt recognizes the longing in his voice. He knows how much winning meant to him. "Oh! I forgot to tell you that I joined the Cheerios!"

"Huh?!"Kurt sputters with his water. "You're serious?" Blaine nods, grinning from ear to ear. "Wow! Well I'm happy for you I guess. What I mean is I never knew you were into that." He laughs before continuing, "I never told you this, but the year before we met I was on the Cheerios. Briefly, but still. I led them to a national championship." If he was being honest, that was one of his proudest moments.

Blaine looks shocked. "I can't believe I didn't know that. Something else we have in common."

The sound of music interrupts their conversation and a man they don't know announces that it's time for the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Schuster to arrive. A triumphant sounding song begins from the band and the doors open to Finn and the maid of honour, arm in arm, entering the room to polite applause. The doors open again and the entire room holds its breath as the bride and groom enter, looks of pure bliss on their faces. Mr. Schue spins his wife around and dips her dramatically, planting a passionate kiss on her lips to the roaring cheers of their one hundred guests.

It's magical.

Dinner is served to them in three courses: salad, a pasta dish, and steak. Admittedly, it's not the best meal that Kurt has ever had, but the funny faces Blaine makes at him as they eat prevent him from even noticing what is on his plate.

"We're going to sing after the speeches, okay?" Blaine reminds him.

"Right, of course." Kurt says, realizing he had nearly forgotten. The nervousness in the pit of his stomach comes back again, this time with a vengeance.

"Mr. Schue, Mrs. Schue, Kurt and I have put together a little duet for the two of you," Blaine announces.

Standing on the stage and microphone in hand, Kurt adds, "You've always done so much for us and to see you two so happy... no one deserves it more. I hope you can enjoy the song."

The song begins slow and soft with Blaine:

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before_

Kurt is struck by the sound of his voice, so pure and beautiful. _God_, he thinks, _I miss him so much_.  
_Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

Staring at Blaine, it is so easy for him to nearly forget to come in.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

The rest of the song is them singing in unison, the instruments behind them swelling until the music can only be described in one word: epic.

_And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song, and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide_

Right now, there's no one in the world besides them two. Neither of them notices the audience anymore. This may be dedicated to their teachers, but every word is being sung to each other. Kurt means every word as though he wrote them himself for the person standing in front of him. Memories flood his mind like as he sings. He's brought back to the first time he ever saw Blaine singing 'Teenage Dream'. He's brought back to 'Baby, it's Cold Outside' when he knew he was in love. He's singing 'Candles' again. He is surprised and thrilled to see Blaine on Valentine's Day singing 'Love Shack'. It's their first kiss again. It's the first time they were intimate. They are telling each other that they're never saying goodbye to each other. Thousands of touches, words and glances are being felt, heard and seen all over again.

_But I love you  
Until the end of time_

Singing with Blaine now, it is the most perfect moment in the world and Kurt never wants it to end. Millions of emotions are crashing into him with every word and he vaguely wonders if anyone else in the room can tell that his world is exploding to millions of fireworks centered around Blaine's voice.

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

The song ends but the music is still ringing in Kurt's ears. It's as though he waking from a dream. He's slightly disoriented as the fireworks of his imagination fade and he remembers for the first time in minutes that a hundred people are staring at him. It's not until several seconds after the music stops that the crowd erupts into cheers that jolt him back into reality.

Blaine, his eyes still staring intently into Kurt's, gives him a small smile that Kurt is unable to return. He's still in shock.

Somehow making it off the stage, Blaine is about to sit back at the table when Kurt stops him and says, "We should go somewhere and talk."

Blaine nods as Kurt leads him out into the hall.

* * *

Blaine sits down on the passenger seat of Kurt's Car and closes the door. "Are we going somewhere?" he asks in a puzzled tone.

"No, I just want privacy," replies Kurt in a nervous voice as he climbs into the driver's side. He's very well aware that this is _the_ moment and this is_ not_ the moment for fumbling his words. "Blaine, I know you have a lot to say and I do want to hear it. But I need you to promise to listen to what I have to say without interrupting. Promise?" He nods.

"The first time I met you, I was going through a really rough patch. I know you know this, but I don't think you know how much I needed you during that time. I don't want to know where I would be if it wasn't for you pulling me through it. Truthfully, I don't think I would even be alive. I look at my life now and the things I would have missed if I wasn't here and I'm at a loss for words. Yeah, I've always had my dad and Finn and Carole and they've never stopped loving me, but there was something about _you_. You were someone I could look up to. You knew what it was like to go through what I was going through. You never judged me. Right away you took me, a stranger and made sure I was okay.

"You quickly became my best friend. You're _still_ my best friend. I needed you in my life and I need you still. I'm in a much better place now, but I would still be lost without you and that scares me." Kurt takes a deep breath and looks right into Blaine's eyes. "Blaine, you have to know that you broke my heart. The initial couple of weeks after we broke up were really, _really_ hard for me. I was a total mess. You could ask Rachel. I wasn't eating properly, I wasn't sleeping, and I stopped going anywhere that wasn't work. It was terrible. I didn't care about myself or anyone else.

"But you know, it got a bit better after the first two weeks. You weren't there in everything I was doing. I started to think about myself again, telling myself that I _do_ matter. I was still so angry though. I was so confused about what I was feeling. I didn't know what I was supposed to feel. All I knew was that I felt miserable. I couldn't even think about forgiving you, not when I was like that. I had never felt that way before. No one had ever _made_ me feel like that. And the fact that you, the person who supposedly loves me the most, were the one to break my heart... I realized that things between us would never be the same."

Blaine's face twists into distortion as he takes in what Kurt is saying. He closes his eyes and when he reopens them, they're shining with tears. "Kurt, I'm sorrier than –"

Kurt shushes him. "Blaine, let me finish. Please." He nods and Kurt takes a deep breath. "In recent years, when I would think of my future, there was only one thing that was always constant: you. Suddenly, you were wiped from the picture and I had no idea where I was going anymore. You were my first love. You were the love of my life.

"When I was singing with you on that stage today, I realized something. I guess you can call it my little epiphany if you want to. I realized that if I continued down the path I was headed, I was going to look back on my life and always wonder 'what if?' What if I hadn't said goodbye to you all those years ago? What if I had forgiven you? Would we have lasted?

"I know you're sorry. I know you've been broken up about this. _I know_. Getting back together means opening myself up again to feel the same way that I did before. Forgiving you would mean making myself vulnerable again. You cheated on me and that's something you can't ever change. You made a choice and despite how sorry you are, it doesn't take back what you did."

Tears are streaming down Blaine's face and it's so hard for Kurt to continue. Ignoring the lump in his throat, he's determined to finish.

"Singing with you today though, it made me realize you're worth the risk. I'm not saying that things are going to be the same between us, not right away at least, but we have to try." Kurt's voice is shaking now as he sees the glimmer of hope in Blaine's eyes. "I can't let you slip away. If I lose you, I know I'm going to regret it. Blaine, I love you and I need you in my life."

Blaine appears to be at a loss for words because all he can manage is, "Kurt, I – I – I love you so much."

With a fire in his heart, Kurt grabs the sides of Blaine's face and forces his lips to touch his. Blaine's body freezes with shock until he realizes what is happening and grips the back of Kurt's head, tugging on his hair. Every fiber in his body yearns for Blaine to be nearer, so without losing contact with his mouth, Kurt leans back and pushes the button on the door that makes the front seats lie flat.

Taking advantage of the extra space, Blaine lies on his back as Kurt climbs on top of him. Reconnecting their mouths, Kurt uses his tongue to open Blaine's mouth. The taste of their tongues twirling around each other sends chills down Kurt's spine and he pulls Blaine's body closer to him. Their hands explore each others' bodies as though it's the first time they've touched. There is a hunger inside both of them that simply must be fed.

Despite the cool February air outside, the inside the car is steamy. Kurt moves his lips down to the hollow of Blaine's neck and registers the faint taste of sweat mixed with the sweet smell of Calvin Klein. Blaine lets out an involuntary moan as Kurt sucks in the spot that he has always loved. They shift into a semi sitting position for a moment to remove their jackets and Blaine pounces eagerly onto Kurt, pinning his body to the seat of the car.

"You are the most perfect person in the world." Blaine whispers. His lips find Kurt's again and he loses the ability to say anything more.

The wedding is forgotten. The hair that Kurt had been so careful to style is long ruined and he doesn't even care. All that matters to him in this moment is Blaine. _Blaine_. The man he loves more than anything. The man his body craves. _This is perfect_, he thinks. _There is nothing more blissful than what I'm feeling right now_.

* * *

Rachel checks her watch for the third time and frowns. "Guys, Kurt and Blaine have been missing forever. Are you guys sure you didn't see them earlier after their duet?"

Mercedes shakes her head. "No one has seen them." She notices Finn leaving the reception hall and calls after him, "Finn! Where are you going?"

He looks around trying to find her voice and replies, "Oh, my camera died. I'm just getting the extra battery from the car." He notices the empty chairs at the table. "Do any of you guys know where Kurt went?"

Rachel and Mercedes shake their heads. "Huh," Finn mumbles.

As he approaches the car, he notices the windows are slightly foggy but doesn't think anything of it until he opens the car door – and then wishes he hadn't. "Oh! God, I'm so sorry." He quickly closes his eyes but he's already seen too much.

The seats are flattened and Kurt is on top of Blaine, their lips having just separated. Both of their jackets are off and the clothes they still _are_ wearing are dishevelled and unbuttoned. Kurt however, does not look as mortified as Finn feels. On the contrary, he looks pretty damn pleased with himself.

"Did you need something?" he asks. He's finding it very hard to focus on his brother because Blaine is kissing his hands, clearly desperate for Kurt's mouth to be available once more.

"Just, uh, the battery," Finn sputters as struggles to open the glove compartment. Finding what he was looking for, he leaves with another "sorry" and slams the door with a horrified expression on his face.

Kurt and Blaine erupt into a fit of laughter. "Oh, my God, his face," squeals Blaine. He sits up and nuzzles at Kurt's neck, right beside the hickey that he's already left. This shuts both of them and Kurt's hands find Blaine's chest as he takes in the perfection of his body. "I love you so much," he hears Blaine say against his skin.

Finn's arrival suddenly reminds Kurt of his priorities. Checking his watch, he is startled to learn they've been missing from the wedding for an hour. "Blaine…" It's so hard to focus with their bodies tangled like this, but Kurt knows he has to. "We really should get back to the wedding."

"Screw them," Blaine mumbles before locking his lips onto Kurt's again causing the latter to forget any argument he was about to make.

A few minutes later, Kurt's phone buzzes, and even though he doesn't check it, he has an idea of what it says. "Blaine, we really should go back in. There will always be more time for this."

"No there won't," Blaine protests. "You're going back to New York tomorrow and then I won't see you for months."

"It will just be a few weeks until Spring Break," Kurt reminds him. "And I really don't want to miss the wedding. We should be there for Mr. Schue."

Blaine thinks for a second. "Fine. But just kiss me again, please?" he pleads. Kurt can't resist him and he does, their tongues moving in slow synchrony.

Breaking apart, Kurt says, "Come on, get dressed. Finn's probably told the whole world what we were doing but there's no need to make it obvious."

Straightening their clothes is easy. There isn't much that can be done about their hair, so they decide to ignore it. Who cares?

"Ready to face the world, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine purrs into Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivers as he takes Blaine's hand. "I love you," is all he says in reply.

He means it. Suddenly, Kurt sees his whole future ahead of him again, clear as day. He looks forward to the delighted looks on his friends' faces as they walk back into the reception hall, hand in hand. He looks forward to Rachel telling him "I told you so" every five minutes on the plane ride back to New York. He looks forward to the next time he sees Blaine. He looks forward to singing another duet with him. He looks forward to renting an apartment together in New York. He looks forward to their own wedding.

The pain of the last few months is over and there's nothing but bliss ahead. Kurt knows he and Blaine can make it through whatever life throws at them together.

* * *

**A/N Thank you so much for reading. **


End file.
